


Can't Sleep Without You

by elliotaldersmol



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Very fluffy, elliot is a blanket hogger, i wrote this at 3 am forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliotaldersmol/pseuds/elliotaldersmol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrell sends Elliot to sleep on the couch. Tyrell goes back for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Sleep Without You

**Author's Note:**

> because we all need fluff to deal with this show - also all mistakes are mine feel free to point them out

Tyrell paced around the room, feeling the anger slowly build up in him as he listened to Elliot nervously tapping his fingers on the kitchen counter.

“I told you that it was supposed to be this Friday, but no, you had to miss it!” Tyrell blurted out, shaking his head and staring right at him with piercing blue eyes.

“I was held back at work, how many times will I have to say this? I’m sorry,” Elliot apologized with a tint of irritation in his voice. “My boss is already thinking about letting me go, so I couldn’t say no to him.”

“Well, next time give me a call, don’t make me wait two fucking hours in front of two empty plates!” Tyrell relayed and rubbed his hands on his face out of frustration. This man was too much sometimes.

Elliot looked down, nodding his head slightly. “I know, I’m sorry. Next week I’ll make something nice,” he stated as his gaze raised from the floor to Tyrell’s flushing face. “I promise.” he added softly, giving his boyfriend his best doe eyes.

Tyrell tilted his head to the side and sighed. “Don’t give me this look, Elliot. I’m still mad at you. You know what, I’m not in the wrong here so you sleep on the couch this time.”

“But-”

“Night.” Tyrell cut him off in a mumble and walked in the direction of their bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Elliot pursed his lips into a straight line and groaned internally when his eyes landed on the gray couch. He’d made Tyrell sleep on it a few times in the past, he figured he’d have to spend a night on it too at some point. He let himself fall on the soft cushions of the couch and grabbed the remote to turn the TV on. This night was going to be a whole lot of fun.

 

***

 

Not long after his fifth episode of Friends, Elliot fell asleep, his head tilted at an uncomfortable angle on the couch’s armrest and his body tangled in a pastel plaid.

 

Tyrell had been tossing around in bed, restless, and finding himself feeling lonely. He kind of missed Elliot’s usual cuddliness in bed, even the way the small man would take up two thirds of the mattress or steal every blanket and leave him freezing, or toss and toss until he’d drive Tyrell crazy.

Tyrell turned around and looked at the empty spot next to him, his lips turning into a frown. To hell with it, it was just a dinner. It was funny, when Tyrell thought about it, the way he’d always cave in and would take Elliot back, simply crumbling under Elliot’s sad eyes when he was supposed to be the dominant one. Elliot sure was more stubborn, though, he once made Tyrell sleep on the couch for an entire week after Tyrell and him got into a huge fight about coding. This man was really too much sometimes.

Sighing, Tyrell got up from his bed and walked out of his bedroom, hearing the soft humming of the TV coming from the living room. He made his way to the couch and couldn’t help the smile tugging at his lips when his eyes fell on sleeping Elliot, his face relaxed and his feet popping out of the thin blanket he was wrapped in. Tyrell grabbed the remote from the coffee table and switched the TV off, before slowly peeling the pastel plaid off of his boyfriend.

Elliot stirred and sighed softly when Tyrell picked him up gently. Still half asleep, Elliot instinctively wrapped his arms around Tyrell’s neck and nuzzled his face into his shoulder, letting out another content sigh. He was still in a daze when his tired gray eyes looked up to Tyrell.

“What are you doing?” Elliot asked in a sleepy voice and Tyrell smiled as he glanced down at him.

“Taking you to bed. Go back to sleep.” Tyrell whispered with a hint of amusement in his tone at Elliot’s surprised expression.

Elliot closed his eyes once again, dozing off with a grin. Tyrell made his way to their room and slowly laid him down on the bed, making sure not to wake him up. He tried to stand up but Elliot’s arms were still securely wrapped around his neck and he didn’t seem to want to let go. Tyrell stared at his sleepy face and shook his head, a beaming smile on his lips as he leaned down to place a kiss on Elliot’s forehead. Seeing as Elliot wasn’t letting go, Tyrell eventually gave up trying to stand up and simply laid down next to him, wrapping his arms around him as he covered them both with a blanket. Elliot slowly freed Tyrell from his grasp to nuzzle himself into his chest and pull more covers over himself, leaving Tyrell a bit uncovered.

Tyrell smiled, though. Elliot was forgiven.


End file.
